Vzk’t, the
A diminutive species that utilizes a type of collective mind. Neither insectoid of arachnid, this species sports a 3 sectioned body, and mandibles like an insect, 8 limbs, simple eyes, and no metamorphic changes like a spider. Experts have been, and still are, debating as to which it is most similar. Reaching approximately 1 meter in height, they use teamwork to tackle complex tasks often defending themselves or hunting much larger creatures sometimes over 100x their size. 4 legs attached to their mid section are their primary means of transportation, with a set of upper arms are their primary manipulation limbs. A set of secondary limbs is set below their upper arms. They are smaller in size but can get much better grips on objects than any other limb. Often used to anchor themselves to objects, their legs stabilize them, while their arms manipulate some object or perform some task. Two sets of eyes are employed, one set uses visual light spectrums while the other set uses ultraviolet spectrums. Special hair like structures on it’s appendages are used to smell due to their poor eyesight. Communication is via clicking and buzzing, mostly with mandibles, for immediate information. And pheromones to convey emotion. Family groups, pods, or “nodes”, form a type of higher intellectual mind. Each brain within the family is psionically linked with each other and share the load of thinking and problem solving. Individuality is still present to some extent, but when it comes to complex higher thought that is primarily up to the collect/hive/node mind. Each new family member alters the higher personality slightly. Families and nodes specialize and utilize niche techniques to survive. Vast variations are present within this species, but all are still genetically compatible. Reproduction is done by dominant females or “queens”. All individuals are born hermaphroditic. A queen will develop, or dominant female, only when their is none within psionic range. The strongest psionic mind will push to the surface and physical changes will take place. The family will then be tasked with solely caring for that queen. One queen and hive will have over a hundred families/nodes and span more than 1000 sq km. Queens become stationary as their gaster (rear section) enlarges to permit egg production. They also do not command their subjects, but serve them both in preventing too much expansion by having too many queens, but to also allow for larger joint tasks when larger threats emerge. Her psionic connection to the hive allows this cooperation. When a family/node needs a new member they travel to the queen or hive center and stimulate/ask the queen for a new one. If granted, then the strongest family member provides the sperm to fertilize the queens egg. Should the niche used by the node/family need more drastic changes then a second sperm donor can be used even from a different family/node. The egg is then carried away and cared for by the family/node. A miniature version of the adults is born and is then ready to participate in all aspects of life thanks to the higher mind of the family. Families generally range from 5-8 individuals, but can not exceed 19. Genetic diversity was originally achieved through raiding. Captured eggs are raised by family/nodes. Their genes are then slowly integrated if they prove superior. A separate caste is produced as well. They are very short lived, measuring only 2 local years, and their sole purpose is to either mate with established queens or to fly to an area not already under the influence of a queen to establish a new colony/hive. This new queen will self fertilize and only produce a single family/node before dying. The new queen that emerges will be a full queen. Recent generations have begun to display a conscious control of their psionic abilities and increased cognitive skills individually. Whole families have begun to band together during certain seasons for certain tasks and then depart again for the rest of the year. Both families (sometimes several) acting entirely in sync with each other. Most recent large groupings of individuals have formed, sometimes around queens/hive centers, who permanently live together. Nodes are created and broken freely amongst the populace as they go about tasks. One individual was tracked participating in 11 different nodes within a single 24 hour period. In these super family structures reproduction is still a family affair, although using two genetic samples is often the case and families may be made up of non-related individuals. Still all work to raise the young together. For nearly half of Volz history it was every hive/nest/colony for themselves. Slowly they learned to coexist. Alliances formed and hives began cooperating. The final major step to unification was the rise of a genetically superior queen. Her strong psionic connection quickly allowed her hive to become the dominate hive on the planet. Her reproductive caste was quickly integrated by neighboring hives. The next generation of queens in these hives would have a subtle connection. While not a true psionic connection, there was a familiarity which promoted a deeper cooperation than there ever had been. These genes eventually propagated into every hive the end result was a feeling of family amongst the global population. An explosion in technological breakthroughs quickly brought the species from bronze age to the space age. This advancement was nothing compared to Terran advancement, but would be considered noteworthy when compared to the average progression of most species and especially insectoid species. The Vzk’t homeworld is a small 0.7G garden world with 3 small shallow oceans. Dense forest blankets the planet which produces a super oxygen rich atmosphere. Category:Sentient Species